dont f with the original
by magnum55
Summary: Carlos is the bad ass who gets anything or everyone he wants he wants Logan,Logan is the popular boy who as lots of friends and a nice house and a good life and he wants Carlos,what happens when there worlds clash rated m for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

Okay so some of you might be wondering what happened to my other multichapter fic? well I deleted it, because I came up with this brilliant story Idea that will work a lot better than what I originally planned so here is the first chapter read it review tell me what you liked tell me what you didn't like tell me what you would like to see in this story, so this story will take place with Logan and Carlos both in 9th grade freshman year and Carlos is still the bad ass, but there is a drastic change to logans character so I hope you all like it.

I DON'T OWN BTR,I do own the plot though, oh and I also don't own the monsters drink corp

Chapter 1.

Logan's POV

"Oh my God, WHAT IS THAT HORIBLE BEEPING NOISE!?"I thought in my head. I sat up saw my alarm going off."ugh my first day of high school "he thought to himself, he got out of bed and went to the bath room that was connected to his room, he looked in the mirror and sighed he wondered what people are always talking about how hot he was and shit-in all honesty he didn't think he was that attractive. Logan was a short boy, with pale skin chocolate colored eyes and light brown hair witch was usually faux styled. He sighed brushed his teeth and quickly got in the shower, he washed up and when he came out of the bathroom with only a towel on and smelling like chocolate himself he wondered what he should wear, he absolutely loved the colors green and black, so he thought about it for a minute and he came to the conclusion he was going to wear his monster outfit which consisted of green and black HI tops, black skinny jeans, his black belt with the monster belt buckle is black and green monster shirt and monster hat. Once he got dressed and grabbed his binder, he went down stairs to find his mom had cooked breakfast for him as usual, his mom was so nice that all of his friends now call his mom there second mom, "mourning mom, dad "Logan said as he got to the bottom of the lived in a two story house with 5 bedrooms and 3 bathrooms, and also a two car garage, now Logan does have his own car but he can't drive to school by himself yet because he only has his permit, but his good friend Camille had offered to give him a ride every morning. He sat down at the table to eat the pancakes, eggs and sausage his mother had made for him, Logan got most of his looks from his mom, Logan mom was short and had the same colored hair and eyes as Logan, while his dad had dark brown hair and light blue, and was much taller. "So are you excited for you first day of high school? "My mom asked happily. I finished my breakfast and put the plate in the dish washer, then said "yes mom I'm excited about having to wake up at 6:30 then leave by 7(he used to wake up at 7:30 then leave by 8)"Logan said sarcastically. "Well, I'm sure you'll be fine and you'll make lots of new friends, you always have been somewhat popular "his father said. "Speaking of being popular, I have to leave or I'm going to be late "Logan said. "What does that have to do with being late? "My mother said. "Nothing "I laughed as I walked out the door to meet Camille." don't let those senior boys take advantage of you Logan! "I heard my dad yell.

"oh geez"I thought to myself, I love my dad but sometimes he's a little too supportive of me being gay and when I came out lots of people were surprised because I was your typical popular kid good at sports, has lots of friends, the usual, the only thing different about him was he was extremely nice unlike some of the popular kids like dak and jett. He was taken out of his thought when he heard Camille pull up in her purple titan (a truck),"hey Logan! "She yelled "I haven't seen you all summer what's been going on? "She said as I walked up to the passenger side and got into the ,was fairly tall for a girl, she had dark brown hair and electric blue eyes, and was really fit and had fairly large boobs,im pretty sure if I was straight I would be attracted to her, but it would never work she's a junior I'm a freshman and how we know each other is a different story for a different I told Camille what mostly sums up my summer, I had a nice summer and I was kind of hoping to find a boyfriend in high school this will be my first school year out of the as she was telling me all about how her summer went, which involved getting her drivers silence's finaly,we pulled up to palm woods high, and we both got out and started walking towards the front of the door, then Camille saw some of her friends calling for her and she said"hey,I got to go but I'll see you around". "Okay I quickly said I got through the doors I instantly saw my best friends jo and Kendall waiting by what I think was their lockers' walked up and put my arms on both their shoulders and said"hey,bitches!,what's up?". They both starting laughing and jo "said nothing much" and Kendall said "waiting for your slow ass" we all laughed again. And went off to find our first class which we all had together thankfully.

Jo was short with dirty blond hair and sea green eyes, while Kendall was taller with blond hair and forest green eyes. Once they got to their first class, they found seats set their stuff down and went to look around the school, they decided to go find the lunch room because Kendall didn't eat breakfast. They were standing in line when Jo leaned over and whispered "Carlos Garcia is looking at you I quickly turned around to see what Jo said to be true, he saw Carlos sitting at one of the table sitting next to his best friend James. Carlos was the badass gangster of the school he ran a gang and everything and if you got in his way your toast, Carlos had tan skin and was taller than Logan by a few inches, and had black hair and dark brown eyes, while James was teller then Carlos with brownish hair and hazel eyes.

When Logan, turned around again he found Carlos eyes full of lust he smiled a bit at Logan, Logan quickly smiled, blushed then turned away, he wasn't sure what just happened he was in shock he had liked Carlos Garcia since the day he saw him, but Carlos wasn't gay and if he was if he wanted Logan he would have tried already, Logan sighed and though he must have been looking at someone else. Once they were getting out of line to go sit down with Kendall, he noticed Carlos was gone and he guessed he either or to class.

Once Kendall got done eating his lucky charms they got back to their first hour class, they sat in the seats they put their stuff down and as the bell rang students came pouring in the students included Carlos and James they sat at the back but not for long once the teacher walked in he said "good morning I'm Mr. King and I would like you to stand up so I can give you your assigned seats, we all stood up and as almost everyone was seated he called me and Carlos to the back, we had to sit next to each other, Logan saw James look at Carlos and smile and Carlos just smiled back and then turned to Logan and with a smirk said "your blushing you know?

So that's the end of the chapter I hoped you like it, so please read and review tell me what you think!

~magnum55


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys I'm back for chapter 2 I'm going to try to update as much as possible because school is starting soon and I want to get at least half the story done before then so here's chapter 2 again read review and tell me what you think, oh and future chapters are going to go from logans point of view to Carlos'.so enjoy,oh and btw there inst much gangster Carlos in this chapter so don't be sad but i promise there will be lots of gangster Carlos in the next chapter so please keep reading!

I DO NOT OWN BIG TIME RUSH OR THE MONSTER COMPANY! THIS IS JUST FOR FUN.

Chapter 2

Carlos POV

My eyes danced across logans skin, he was blushing because he knew I was looking at him from the corner of my eye, my eyes kept traveling downward to see what he was wearing, he was looking very sexy today as usual, I suddenly got the urge to yank down his skinny jeans and fuck him right there but I resisted, he looked so sweet and innocent and that's what Carlos loved about him, along with the fact that he was funny, smart, and lots of other things, I decided I wanted to make him blush even more.

"Your blushing you know? "I said as I turned to him with a smirk on my face.

"w-what I am not! "Logan protested, his face now turning an even deeper scarlet, "now quit talking to me your gonna get us in trouble on out first day "Logan hissed

I was about to say something else when the teacher interrupted us.

"If you think it's okay to talk in my class Mr. Garcia, then you and need to get out of my room! "He said calmly

Logan and I both stood up, grabbing out stuff and walking towards the door to wait in the hall; Logan looked so embarrassed, while I walked out in style. Once we were in the hall he looked at Logan and saw how angry he was, I didn't understand why he would be angry, but then I thought about it Logan always has cared about school and this would most certainly not impress his Carlos swallowed his pride and went to say sorry, because in fact he was about to ask Logan for him number before the teacher interrupted them, yes I Carlos Garcia am bisexual not a lot of people know it, but anyways the first time he saw Logan he wanted him, Logan was everything he could ever want, he wanted to make Logan his forever but he was afraid Logan would shut him down, and he most certainly did not want to hurt the brunette.

"Logan, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get us kicked out of class "I said with sympathy laced in my words

He turned and looked at me suspiciously as if I was going to yell sike and run away "you're apologizing? "Logan questioned.

"yes, Logan I big bad Carlos am apologizing, I never meant to get you in trouble, it's just I was trying to ask you if I could get your number, because the truth is "my heart beat faster as I realized I was about to tell Logan I like him, and it was a strange feeling because this had never happened before "the truth is "I really like you and I never meant to get you in trouble but I was trying to ask if I could get your number and take you on a date. I quickly looked over at Logan to see his jaw practically on the floor.

"You…like me? You want to take ME on a date? "He said with shock written all over his face.

"Yeah, Logan I've liked you for a while, but I didn't want to ask you out cuzz I was scared you would say no because I'm a gangster and all "I said quietly

"Well just for the record, I have always liked you, and you can defiantly have my number and well see about a date "Logan said with a blush.

"Oh, you've made me the happiest teenage boy in the world right now! "I said excitedly.

"oh, but if you think that I'm gonna have sex with you on the first date it's not gonna happen so you better get that Idea out of your head if it's there "Logan said seriously

"Whenever you're ready, we will Logan "I said nicely.

Suddenly the bell rang and Logan started to make his way to his next class, when I suddenly grabbed his arm.

"Your number Logan? "I said happily.

"Oh yeah!"He said quickly "do you have a piece of paper? "Logan asked.

"just write it on my hand "I said with a smile. He rolled his eyes at me and pulled out a green sharpie from his back pocket and quickly wrote the number down, he then started to walk off again when I asked

"Can I at least have a hug?"

Logan walked over and I bear hugged him, and only let go when he said "cant breath "he smiled when I let go and I laughed.

"Okay, now I really have to go to class now, but text me okay? "he said walking backwards.

"Defiantly "I replied.

Logans POV

I was walking away from Carlos with the biggest smile on my face, I never thought that he of all people would like me and he even asked me out!, I can't wait to tell jo and Kendall what just happened, I saw them waiting for me by the stairs, so we could get to our next class, me jo and Kendall had all of our classes together except for 5th and 7th,I ran up to them and was immediately bombarded with questions from jo and Kendall

"Why did you just go get a bear hug from Carlos Garcia? Kendall asked inquzzitivly

"You better tell me everything that happened in this hallway involving you and Carlos Garcia! Jo said.

I was about to start telling them everything when we heard the one minute bell ring, we all started running up the stairs as fast as we could, when we finally got there we had about 15 seconds o spare we saw everyone had already taken their seats, so we went to the only three seats left which were right by each other I was just sitting in 2nd hour thinking about how this is the best beginning to any school year yet, I was ignoring the teacher talking when I was suddenly taken out of my thoughts when I got a text from jo asking me about what happened in the hallway.

-so what was going on between you to in the hallway?(; Jo

-ewww your such a weirdo, and well I was kind of mad at him for getting us kicked out of class and he saw that I was mad and he apologized. Logan

-and what else happened I know that can't be everything. Jo

-well, he told me that he has always liked me but he never asked me out because he was scared of me turning him down because of him being a gangster and all, and then he asked for my number Logan

-then why were you giving him a bear hug I know that can't be the whole story

-well, cuzz then he asked me out on a date, and I said maybe. Logan

-oh my god! I'm so happy for you, so are you going to let him take you on a date? Jo

-hell yes, I was just playing hard to get. Logan

-lololol wow

-hey,I have to go Carlos just texted me!(: Logan

-aww you two are so cute together already! Jo

-oh shut up! (: Logan.

I was texting Carlos, just talking about random things when the bell finally rung and I told Jo and Kendall that I would meet them in third hour because I had to go get my history book real quick. I walked to my locker which was downstairs turned the knob and opened it grabbed my history book and shut my locker,i then was walking down the hall way when i looked into an empty classroom and saw Carlos and his friends Kendall knight and James diamond walking out i quickly tried to hurry away so i didn't seem i was walking i heard bits of there conversation.

"aiight,so Wayne Wayne is tryin to target important members of the gang?"Carlos said quietly

"yea,he already got Marcus and flint,bro im just sayin we gotta do something about dis shit"James said worriedly

"aiight,listen get Ashley,and David out there watchin the south side territory tonight okay?,an ill see about warnnin some of our higher ups"carlos said looking at Kendall."oh and you better be right about this shit James i cant afford a false alarm right now,i already got the pigs on my ass about the factorys and shit"Carlos said hurriedly as they were departing.

i had heard Carlos talk like that before and it got me wondering about why he got so proper when he was around me,i decided ill ask im about it later,but i didn't realize i had stopped walking and i immediately felt someone bump into me,i turned around to see Carlos standing there,not paying attention but suddenly looking at me.

"Logan,he!y,So can I take you on a date? "He said slowly

"Didn't you already ask me that? "I said smiling

"Yeah,but I really want an answer "Carlos said pleadingly

"Yes, Carlos you can defiantly take me on a date having said that when and where? I said blushing deeply and looking up at him.

"Well, I'll pick you up on Friday at 8:00, and I was thinking we could go to dinner then a movie? "He said hopefully.

"Sounds great, I didn't know the big bad gang leader had a soft side though "I said laughing at the idea of it not that it was a bad Idea he just never pictured Carlos actually taking people on dates, I figured he just took who he wanted back to his house and fucked them.

"Only for the ones I care about, and you'll have to text me your address "Carlos said

"Okay, will do and once again I have to get to class Carlos "I said laughing at his horrible sense of time, I quickly gave him a hug and let him kiss me on the check then went to class.

The rest of the day went by really fast, and I just couldn't wait until Friday, it was only Monday and I was already so excited, after the final bell rang, I sprinted to my locker after telling Kendall and jo I would see them later, Carlos didn't come to his locker after school because he told Logan he had to ditch around lunch because he had some business to take care of, once I found Camille and we started heading to my house to drop me off, I told Camille and she told me that was great and everything, but she seemed a little upset but I decided it would be best not to mention it, so the drive home was silent and it was the awkward kind of silent, so once they arrived at his house he got out as quickly as possible and told Camille he would see her tomorrow, so normally I would act like your usual straight boy but I had to freak out and have a gay moment and tell my mom about my day.

"Mom come downstairs I have to tell you something! "I yelled happily sitting at the table waiting for her to come down.

Once she got downstairs, and she saw the smile on my face she immediately asked

"What's his name what does he look like and how old is he?"

"His name is Carlos Garcia, he is 15 only a couple of months older than me and this is what he looks like "I said, as I showed her his profile picture.

"Wow, he's cute "she said "you know Mexicans have the biggest di-"before she was cut off by me going "MOM!"

"Sorry, sorry "she said while putting her hands up.

"Well I'm going to go upstairs now, so bye mom "I called as I ran upstairs to think about my wonderful day.

I through myself down, and was about to try to think when my phone rang, hoping it would be Carlos I was disappointed when I say the number was restrcted,I answered the phone and said

"Hello"

A sinister voice then came on the phone and said "you can't save them all you can do is watch!.

So that's the end of chapter 2 sorry about the cliff hanger but the action starts early in the story, and don't worry there's gonna be a lot of Camille and James interactment throughout the story, there will be a character death in the next few chapters be warned, and I'll try to update tomorrow if possible, so yeah until next time

~magnum55


	3. Chapter 3

Don't fuck with the original.  
Holy shit! It's been awhile guys I'm so flipping will be the third I will honestly try my hardest to update a 4th without waiting almost a damn year for it I don't own anything,not big time rush,or monster or here goes tells me what you liked tell me what you didn't like and give me some ideas if you have them I'm always open oh an since I haven't updated In a while this chapter will be extra long ill be aiming at 2000-3000 words for this and I tried to incorporate more gangster Carlos.

Carlos P.O.V  
I had just gotten back home from taking care of some business.I was tired,my muscles were sore,my feet hurt and all I wanted to do know was relax.I opened the door that leads to the house,in the garage,I instantly let out a sigh of relief ,when I felt the air conditioner hit me,it was summer time so I was freaking hot, why did I have to buy a two story house,now I have to walk up the stairs.i was halfway to the stairs when I realized how thirsty I was,I turned around and began walking down the hallway with a maroon color painted on it,it seemed kind of moody to me but hey it looked good.i turned right into the kitchen and got a glass and set it on the marble,counter-top island in the middle of my kitchen.i decided I wanted some chocolate milk,so I go the milk and the syrup out and make some hella chocolaty milk.i put everything away,but when I closed the fridge,I noticed something on the front of black,card-board cut out letters it read out "keep your eyes open Carlos".in a fit of rage,I swung my hand across the fridge knocking the letters someone was in my house?! First I called James to see if he was pulling a prank on me but he swore up and down he didn't do anything me I believed him.i next went to check my security system.i walked up to it, expecting to have to put the code in,but it was ,that's I decided to check my security cameras they must have gotten something.i went up to my office and entered the pass word that allowed me to see footage from earlier.i began watching from the time I left the house, at about 2:25 P..M a hooded figure in all black appeared on the security camera covering the kitchen but there was no footage of this person coming in from somewhere."what the fuck"I a minute or so this figure held up an iPhone dialing a number I recognized as Logan's,dammit I don't have audio so I can't hear what's being said to him.i pressed pause on the footage and dialed Logan's number,it started ringing.  
"Come on logie pick up"I said to my self starting to freak out a little bit on the 3rd ring though he finally answered.  
"Oh hey Carlos what's up?"he said I could tell he was smiling by how happy his voice was,but I had to know what they said on that call,  
"Logan are ya alright?!"I half yelled through the phone.  
"Yeah I'm fine why?"he said and now I could hear worry in his voice.  
"Did ya get a creepy call or weird call or somethin'"I asked silently hoping he would say no.  
"Uhh yeah kinda,but wait how did you know?" It's a long story look I need to know what time they called so check ya phone,got it?"I asked/commanded  
"Okay"he put me on speakerphone they called at 2:25 like right after I got home from school"Logan said fear now laced in his voice."Carlos what is going on?"he asked.  
"Look I need ya to tell what they said,do ya remember?"I asked.  
"Ugh they said something about not being able to save them or something like that,Carlos did something happen?!"Logan yelled through the phone.

"Dammit,aiight look,we gotta meet up,so I can talk to ya,and it's gotta be today that cool?"I asked calming my self down.

"Um okay,we can meet at the park by the town square?"Logan replied but it was more of a question.

"The one off of lackman road?"I questioned."yeah,that one"the smart boy replied."aiight,i be there in ten" I replied hanging up the who would have gotten into my house like that."the fucker just randomly appeared in my fuckin' kitchen"I only person I thought of that might have something against me thy would have also have the balls to do somethin' about it was the rival we had a agreement as of right now,if he didn't fuck with me and my crew then we won't fuck with his,but it's possible he broke the I'm not sure if he did or not but I gotta tell Logan about him and his crew just in case It was him,so Logan would know to be careful.i was driving along the road and saw the sign reading Central Park.i turned left into the parking area,turned Into me of the many open parking spaces.i got out of the car and noticed Logan sitting on the bench about 4 meters away from where I parked.i walked over to the bench and sat down,when Logan looked at me"Carlos what's going on why did we have to meet?"Logan's asked looking up at me but uneasiness in his eyes.

"We'll you already know I'm In a gang and I do bad shit that could get me into a lot of trouble"I said looking at him.

"Okaaaay" he said slowly"but what does this have to do with the call and everything?"Logan asked.

Logan's P.O.V  
I sat there looking at Carlos,wondering what the was going on." Alright well look,the reason why I wanted to know bout the call was because the fucker that called ya called ya from my house"I gasped when he said that."and when I was watching the security footage it showed whoever it was Callin' ya,and they left me a little message,told me ta keep my eyes open".oh that's not good at all,someone called me from Carlos' house and Carlos doesn't know how they got in the house."an I think I might know who did it,and if I'm right then yer in danger and I can't let ya get hurt"Carlos finished.

"Well who d-do you think it is?"I asked now slightly worried about my safety..

"I think it's a rival gang right now we got an agreement that we won't fuck with each other,but for all I know the could have done it anyways."Carlos replied.

"Ohh well w-why would they want to hurt you in the first place?"I asked,not wanting to know the answer,but at same time I did.

"Well a couple a'years ago,their gang was tryin' ta take my territory and so we had some issues,when they invaded my ware houses and starting jumpin' my members I put them in their place,but they got some leverage,and we fought fer about 2 years until we both were tired of the pointless killin' and made the agreement."I told him."so ima go talk to him tomorrow after school and see if he's Tryin' to start some shit,so until I talk him and see if this shits his doin' just keep an eye out aiight Logan?"I replied  
I looked away from Carlos."when I Said Carlos could take me on a date I forgot that he actually was a gangster and when I was around him,he was cold as heartless and broke the law all the time,but I like him so much,and Im kind of scared to tell him,because I have no idea what he might do to me"I thought.i was pulled out of my thoughts,and it was as if he had read my mind because he then said"look you have no reason to be scared,ill be here ta protect ya no matter what,and you don't have to be scared of me ill never do anythin' to hurt ya I promise"he lifted my chin and I looked into his eyes,and I saw love and affection and happiness an truth in those eyes.

"Okay"I believe you.i smiled directly at then we both leaned and I closed my eyes as I felt our lips touch,electricity shot through my lips and down my body and it was amazing,feeling his rough lips against my soft lips it was amazing,he licked my lips asking from entrance and that was when I pulled away.  
"Sorry"he said immediately.  
"No,it's okay I promise"I smiled at him"it's just I've never been kissed and it was amazing and yeah"I said blushing and looking and down.  
"Aww don't be shy,if it makes ya feel better yer a great kisser"Carlos replied looking at me.i just smiled and blushed even more.  
We sat there in silence for a few minutes and until "so we still on for Friday though?"Carlos asked.  
"Most definitely"I replied.  
"Awesome well we both need to stop worrying about all this stuff for now and relax so what do you say we walk around the park?"Carlos suggested.  
"That'd be awesome"I said standing up at the same time as Carlos.  
We began walking around,the park not talking just enjoying the scenery,knew glancing around at all the trees,and I turned my head to see the man made pond that divided the park from one side to the other,the was clear and and a beautiful blue color,and not dirty and gross like a lot of ponds and in the middl of the pond there was a island and in the very centre a snake like stow creature sat there,i saw that there were steps leading to it so I looked at Carlos and asked"he can we go over there"I pointed.

"Of course"he said smiling,we made out way over to the stones that were set in the pond that made the pathway over to the island,once we Arrived we sat down and leaned against the statue and just began to talk.  
"So Carlos I feel like I don't really know you that we'll so I'm gonna ask you some questions"I said looking at him.  
He laughed then said"as long as you aren't wearing a wire I'm down"I laughed before asking my first question.  
"Got any siblings or anything?" I asked.  
"Naw,I mean James is like my brother but besides that no."he replied staring a the water."you?" He asked.  
"Nope I'm only child,kinda wished I had a brother though"I replied."i see,I see"Carlos said.  
"Yeah so how long have you known James?"I questioned.  
"Ehh about 6 years we met when I was in 4th grade and we just kind of stuck,he even supported me when I got emancipated and everything,he's been trough everything with me and I know he's got my back and ill always have his"Carlos replied."how long have you known Jo and Kendall?"he asked.  
"Well I've know them since the day I was born,see all of our moms were friends in high school and they all had babies around the same time and all three of us just kind of stuck to each other"I replied.  
"That's pretty cool,actually,I wish I could have a life like that"Carlos replied.  
"What do you mean"I asked.  
"We'll it's nothing personal but yer a wealthy white boy and you seem like you have good parents and a good life,and I kinda wish I had a life like years"Carlos replied.  
"Oh,well if you don't mind me asking,why did you get emancipated?"I asked,he then looked at the ground and I could tell he was nervous to answer"you don't have to answer this one if you don't want to" I said quickly.

"Naw,naw it's fine,well uh my parents wanted a trophy son someone they could show off and I just wasn't that and when I wasn't perfect they made sure to tell me and after the years I got tired of it and filed the papers and the rest is history"Carlos said.i could tell their was more to the story but I didn't wanna pry.  
"Alright well how about some fun questions now?"I asked and he nodded signing I could go ahead."okay what's your middle name?"I asked.  
"If I tell ya,ya better not laugh got it?"he said I just nodded."okay,my middle name is Scott" he jaw dropped"you have a white boy middle name!"I yelled in just laughed and said"I know,so what's yer middle name Logan"Carlos asked.i looked down an muttered"hortence" hoping he wouldn't hear course he busted out laughing"holy shit that's too funny"I just glared at him and when he looked at me he stopped laughing and pulled me into a hug oh I'm sorry logie"Carlos said,pratically crushing m with his muscles but I wasn't complaining.

I was about to say something else when I could have sworn I just saw someone staring at us through the the bush on the other side of the pond,this was enough to pull me out of the conversation and look around I noticed the sun was setting and I vaguely remembered my mom telling me to be home by sunset.

"Crap Carlos I gotta go I forgot my mom told me to be home sun set"I told him standing up an wiling the dirt of my skinny jeans.

"Hey want me to take ya home I just drove up here?" He asked.

"It's okay,you don't have to I dot want to intrude"I relied,giving him a smile.

"But I want to"he relied pulling me into another hug and all of the sudden it was like the world stopped and I could have stayed here with him he pulled away and began pulling me towards his car,of course he would drive a blue mustang.

I walked to the passenger side and got in,he started the car.

"How do I get yer house"the slightly taller boy asked.

"Take a left on park street and go all the way down and go all the way down and Then take a left on west lane"in not time at all we had gotten to my street.

"Which house?"Carlos asked.

"The baby blue one"I replied.

"Alright"he said pulling into my drive way,"thank you for the ride" I said.i got out of the car and began to walk down my driveway,when I heard his somewhat deep voice again."hey,do I get a kiss?"the voice called.

I turned around and walked back over the the car and lead in the driver seat window and Carlos met me halfway and again the electricity flew through me and this time when he licked my lips I let him in,I opened my mouth and immediately his tongue was fighting with mine for dominance which he gained instantly.i moaned into the kiss as he explored every inch of the previously unexplored I needed oxygen and pulled away.a pink tint now apparent on my cheeks.

"Well goodnight logie"he said and then Winked at me.

"G-goodnight Carlos"I Said feeling my face hear up even more,as I turned around and made my way into my I got inside the first. Thing I did was tell my mom I was home and then I went straight to my room.  
"Holy crap so many things happened today,good and bad"I thought.i realized it was already 7 so I decided to change into some basket ball shorts and a t-shirt.i like at my phone to see if it needed to be Charged but it was good it still had 83 percent,but I did have 3 texts one from Carlos and 2 from was just telling me good night because he was tired as a hell.i laughed when I read his message and then I looked at Jo's message.  
Hey Logan-Jo  
Dude guess what happened today!-Logan  
What?!(:-Jo  
I hung out with Carlos today!:D-Logan  
I decided not to tell her about the call or what happened at Carlos' house.  
Really?what happened?!-Jo  
We just talked,but it was so nice he's so different,when you're alone with him then when he's at school!-Logan  
Really?!-Jo  
Yeah like he's really nice and sweet outside of school-Logan  
Awwwww-Jo  
Okay,i feel like I'm turning into a Girly gay guy,I definitely new to start hanging out with Kendall more lol-Logan  
Oh shut up!XD-Jo  
We im gonna go take a shower as eat something since I was out side a day,see you tomorrow?-Logan  
Haha alright and yeah I'll be there tomorrow-Jo  
I went and took my shower and put my j  
Basket ball short and stuff back on and my way to the kitchen to make my self something to eat since my parents had informed they were going out or the night,I just made my self some craft Mac and cheese and then went to bed.

Kendall's P.O.V  
I had just told Jo I was gonna go to bed,and as I was about to put my phone in the charger when an unknown number began calling me.i pressed the accept key on my iPhone and put the phone to me ear.

"Hello"I said.

"Have you every wanted to know how many times a knife would be able to fit in that pretty face of yours?"a deep,ominous voice rumbled out.  
"Alright,who the fuck is this?!"I was fucking freaky.

"Don't worry,you'll find out soon enough"the voice rang out before so heard a dial tone.  
It was probably just a joke I thought,ill ask Logan and Jo if somethin' like that happened to them tomorrow.i was drifting off to sleep now,but I still couldn't shake this uneasy feeling.

Camille's P.O.V  
"Hey thanks for the lift Camille" my blond haired friend Leann said.  
"It's no problem,ill see my at school tomorrow Girl"I Replied,imitating a black girl.  
She laughed and began to drive,on the way back to to my house,she and I had just gotten back from a double date,ad my parents were out of town for the weekend so I decided to not sit at home all day.i pulled into my drive way,an got out and locked my truck.i was getting my house key off my key ring when I looked up and noticed,the front window on my door was broken and the door was immediately pulsed into my heart and I went and grabbed the crow bar from the back of my trunk before entering my house.i walked into the find the lights off.i could hear the crunch on glass under my feet as I keep walking.i began checking everywhere in the house and turned all the lights on,there was no one here ad it didn't look like anything way the house was a the bedrooms all the beds had been messed up,all the things on the dressers wee knocked off the bathroom mirror was cracked,downstairs in the kitchen,whoever did this had intentionally taken glass items out of the cabinet and on the counters and smashed the items and in the living room the couches had gashes on them like someone had riped them with a knife,but when I looked up the thing that scared me the most was the fact that someone had spray painted in dark red Coloring"it's showtime".i pulled out my phone and sighed still terrified as all hell a called the police.  
"This was gonna be a long night"I thought.

Jo's P.O.V  
Time skip to 2:00 A.M  
I woke because I had to go pee so I took care that,and tried to go back to sleep but then I realized I was I got up and tip toed downstairs trying to be quiet so I didn't wake my parents,once I got Downstairs I made my way to the kitchen and got some orange juice,I sat there for about 5 minutes just drinking my juice but this feeling started creeping into me like someone was watching me,this isn't good.i decided to try to shake it off.i was about to was about to go back upstairs,but I heard a tapping noise coming from the living room I walked in to see nothing out of the ordinary it was a jacket that kept hitting the wall because if the fan.i let out a sigh of was about to turn around only to see a figure in all black at the window in the living room.i got goose bombs and my first thought was to run.

Just then the figure flight themselves at the widow breaking it and flying and rolling over the couch that was by the window while falling to the floor,I tried to run as fast I could but I was being pulled around by the figure,I came face to face with a black mask and then the persons fist connected to my face and I fell to the floor just as my parents came running down the stairs.  
"What the hell is goin- oh shit" my dad yelled noticing to figure,the person do a 180 slammed piece of paper on the coffee table and lunged back out I the window.i rose to my feet and flew to my dad and began bawling  
"DADDY!"I cried into his chest.  
"Shhh it's alright now sweetheart"he tries to console me as my mom called the police.  
"What the fuck just happened?!"I thought to my self.

James P.O.V  
"Everyone book it the cops are here!"some kid yelled over the loud thumping of the music,left and right kids started running.  
"Dammit,I was actually having fun at this party"I thought.i jumped the fence and booked it to where I had my car parked 3 streets away just in case this was a good idea because this was the 3rd party he'd been to this week that had been crashed by the 5O.  
I got to my car,which was a red ford and got was a note sitting on the dash that i didn't remember being there when I got out.i picked it up and read in a color that looked very similar to blood,it read.  
"So party boy,why don't we let the party begin?"

"What the fuck?!"I said out tipsy and not in the mood for riddles and shit.i put the key in ignition and I checked my real view mirrors,there was someone in all black behind my truck,then I realized what they were holding,a handgun and it was pointed at the back of my head.  
"Shit!"I yelled as I ducked,just then I heard glass break and Then fall on me the windshield had broken,I put the car is drive and took off.  
"I gotta tell Carlos about this shit"I muttered as I got back to my house while thinking about getting a new windshield.

Carlos P.O.V  
*40 mins before school starts.  
My iPhone went off and I shot up,immediately,I had been having a crazy ass dream but I can't remember what it was about.i pulled the covers off of me,and went downstairs to my kitchen and cooked my self some bacon and pancakes.  
"I'm so glad I actually payed attention in foods class in 8th grade"I thought to my self "I fuckin' cook good,I gotta cook for logie one day"I thought to my self then smiled I'm so glad he said yes to me.i finished eating and put my dishes in the dishwasher and began walking upstairs to take a shower when my phone went off.  
Hey,I gotta talk to ya at school k?-James  
Aiight,Logan will probably be with I'ma see if he wants me to give him a ride today-Carlos  
That's fine-James  
Alright see ya in like 30 mins-Carlos  
I got my clothes which consisted of black high-tops,black skinny jeans a breaking Benjamin tour shirt,and his black leather jacket.i walked into the bathroom and got a towel out and put it on the towel -rack and turned the shower,and have it a few minutes to get he stepped in,he turned his thoughts to Logan and of course he started to get an looked down at his 9" dick and began to stroke him self,thinking of how tight Logan would be,Carlos thought about how hard he would fuck Logan and he was cumming in no washes him self and got out of the shower and dried him put him clothes on an on the way out of the bathroom he looked in the mirror,smirked and said to him self "I'm sexy and I know it".  
He grabbed his keys from his night stand and texted Logan.  
Hey,ya wanna ride with me to school today-Carlos  
Sure dude,lemme tell Camille okay?-Logan  
Alright(:-Carlos  
After that text he went and got to his car to start heading over to Logan's house,it was a beautiful day,it was warm but not to hot,the wind blowing as it felt good and the sun was still was just was also was a nerd,but he had muscles,not nearly as much as me but still,he had attitude,he could actually play a sport,people are always trying to talk to him but he only talks like 20% of was funny,he could always make me then a thought popped into my mind.i wanna make him Logan Garcia one day.

Logan's P.O.V  
Hey Camille,Carlos is gonna give me a ride to school today okay?-Logan  
Okay,but I gotta talk to you about something at school okay?-Camille  
Okay-Logan  
That was weird,did something happen last night?.Kendall and Jo also said they needed to talk to me about something.  
Well either way,I stood in my bathroom making sure I looked I was wearing black and black and white vans black skinny jeans and a white I decided I looked fine,I walking into my room and grabbed my backpack and Went downstairs to see my mom cleaning the dishes from breakfast.  
"Hey mom I'm gonna go wait out side for Carlos okay?"I called out to her.  
"Okay sweetie have a good day okay,love you!"my mom called out.  
"I will love you too mom!"I said walking out of the I closed the door I saw Carlos pull up into the drive way.i began walking down the steps and made my way to the passenger i got inside Carlos leaned over and gave him a kiss and there goes the electricity took in Carlos appearance and started to get an erection,Carlos was so hot,I kept staring at his muscles until I was pulled out of my thoughts but Carlos  
"Logan" "loooogan" "earth to Logan" "HORTENCE!" He yelled as I finally looked up,and again he busted out laughing.  
"S-sorry,what were you saying?"I asked.  
"I said I'm gonna chill out in the front of the school,cuzz James wants to talk ta me bout somethin' "Carlos said.

"Oh no it's fine I'll stay with you,Jo and Kendall and Camille said they needed to talk to me too"I Replied.

"We'll that's Ironic"Carlos said pulling into the we stopped Carlos put his arm forward extremely fast and I jumped scared he was going to me in actuality he was grabbing his sun glasses,cuzz truthfully I was scared of him just like everyone else in this school,I've seen him do the things he does and I also know his attitudes gonna change when we step out of this car.  
"Did you just flinch?"Carlos asked in disbelief.  
"Just a little bit"I said looking down"I've seen you fight and pick on people and stuff I jus know what you're capable of that's all,are you mad at me?"I asked looking at him.  
"No,logie I'm not mad,it's just upsetting that yer actually afraid of me"Carlos said with hurt in his eyes.  
Carlos then stepped out of the car,and I followed.i could feel eyes on the back of neck but when I turned around there was no one there.  
"You coming?"Carlos asked looking at me.  
"Oh um yeah sorry"I said looking at him.  
"You zone out to much"Carlos replied laughing.i laughed too when I realized I really do zone out a lot.  
The way our school was,it was 3 stories tall,and it was shaped like a square,and in the middle of the square on the roof it was a somewhat smaller square on the top and it was made of glass,the exterior walls,meaning to walls people can see looking at it from the out side is made of glass too,and in the front of the school,was the lawn that most students chilled on,before and I were halfway across the lawn we spotted James waiting for us and at the same time Carlos attempted on holding my hand,and I let walked up to James hand in hand.  
"So what did ya need to talk about Bro?"Carlos asked.  
"Well so-" James began,but then one after the other Camille,Kendall and Jo all ran up to him and said at the same time "I need to talk to you"  
"I know what's up guys?"I asked,Carlos and James listening to to our conversation too,Jo decided to go first apparently because she opened her mouth,but just then someone yelled "oh shit!" And we turned out heads towards the school to see a blotch of red and a bunch of glass falling from the school and in about 30 seconds a body landed about 1 meter in front of us.  
"Oh my god"I screamed,tears coming to my and James stood there not knowing what happens while Kendall was doing the same thing did,while Camille and Jo and the rest of the females screamed and we could already hear the police sirens wailing in the distance,I opened my eyes to see stab wound all over this girl,and I was in shock so many emotions were flooding through me,and everyone was gathering around the body and Carlos being the leader lead the 6 of us away from it,Camille and Jo were still crying now hugging each other and I just stood there.  
"What the fuck just happened?"Kendall said quietly.  
Just then all of our phones want off we all looked at each other and looked at the message.  
"Enjoy the teaser?"I began.  
"This is just a preview of coming events"Camille finished.


End file.
